


Play the Game [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Queen - Freeform, just another ineffable husbands vid to a queen song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: All fanvids left in this fandom for more than about a fortnight metamorphose into a Queen vid
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Play the Game [Fanvid]




End file.
